


all we do is hide away cover

by AnneCumberbatch



Series: I saw London without you [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Delusions, Depressed John Watson, Explicit Language, Fanart, Hospitalization, Hurt John Watson, Implied Attempted Suicide, Isolation, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's Blog, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV First Person, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Pining John Watson, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Ideation, do not copy to another site, graphic design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: Cover Art designed for all we do is hide away
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: I saw London without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689616
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	all we do is hide away cover

**Author's Note:**

> I've entitled this series "I saw London without you" and it will eventually encompass the sequel to All we do is hide away as well as a ficlet of a prequel. 
> 
> The title of the series comes from the song London by Mokita. The chorus is:  
> "I feel so helpless and I feel so far away/ if you knew where I was I wonder what you'd say/ I feel guilty and I don't know how to tell you/ I saw London without you/ I saw London without you"
> 
> Cover art by me.


End file.
